Lost without her
by baybcakes
Summary: Evony has a sister. Wait what you didn't know! Her sister has come back for Evony's help. Why does she need her help? Read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Evony and her young sister. There will be other characters in here like Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, and other characters but this is mostly about Evony and her sister. I also want to tell is that I am doing another story that is in process. It is called lonely 2: The choice. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

"I'm busy, don't bug me Vex". Evony made it clear that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Come on don't you want to have fun".

"With you". Evony laughed.

Vex started to grin. "Don't act like we never did it".

Evony looked at Vex. "Down boy". She purred.

Her assistant walked in the office and told her someone was on the line. Evony waved the assistant away. Evony walked behind her desk and picked up the phone.

"Who do you think it is". Vex said

"How the hell am I supposed to know". Evony put the phone up to her ear. "Who is this".

"Brandon". The man said

"Wow I haven't heard that name in a while". Evony said. "What do you want"

"We need your help".

"Well trust that I don't want to help you". She hung up the phone and looked at Vex strange. "What"

"Who was it".

"Just someone from the past you probably know but I don't want to talk about it".

"Well what do you want to do".

Evony bit her lip. "I can tell you want you need to do". He squinted his eyes. "You can get back to work".

"Fine fine but don't come to me asking".

"Maybe next time".

* * *

A woman was pacing back and forth. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Why did you call her Brandon". The woman yelled at him angrily.

"She could help us".

"She doesn't like to help, especially me she's a bitch".

"Don't say that about her".

"It's true a you know that".

Brandon grabbed the woman's arms. "Michelle calm down".

"How can I calm down when we barely even know what happened".

"Listen tomorrow you call her".

Michelle escaped his hands. "You know she's not going to want to hear my voice".

Brandon got louder. "Well make her listen, and if she doesn't we will go down there and make her listen".

"Fine, but if you are wrong you're sleeping on the couch". Michelle said. She ran up stairs and closed her door. Brandon sighed. He never wanted to make his wife mad but Evony is the only way of finding their daughter.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short it the next chapter will be longer. Please give me a review and tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle woke up and looked at the other side of the bed. It looked like he didn't sleep in the bed last night. She put her hands up to her face and sighed. She shouldn't have made that comment. She knew that Brandon was just being a supportive husband. She got out of the bed and put on her robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her husband. He looked at her and smiled.

"I just decided to wake up early and make you some breakfast". Brandon said.

Michelle brushed her curly hair back. "Thanks". She walked up to him and kissed him. He held onto her and smiled and her kissed her back.

"I wasn't trying to make you mad I just love you and Mikka". He said

"I know I'm sorry but I don't think Evony is going to want to help".

"She's going to have to". Brandon said. He pitched her up and put her on the counter and kissed her. He took off her robe and looked at her lingerie. She gripped his muscles and laughed.

"We are supposed to be finding our daughter".

"Well I guess we should go to Evony then right".

Michelle nodded.

* * *

Evony was in her office sitting in her chair. "So much work to be done". Her phone rang and she picked up her phone. "Hello".

"Evony it's Michelle".

"Is this call Evony week".

"I need your help".

"What are you having problems with Brandon I'm not interested". Evony hung up and sighed. "What does that bitch want".

Vex opened the door and seen Evony. "What's up leader of the dark".

"Vex I don't feel like putting up with your bullshit".

"Aww Evony you shouldn't get angry, tell daddy why you're upset".

Evony looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Michelle called"

"Your little sister".

"She's not little Vex that bitch looks 27 but she's about 100 years old".

Vex grinned. "So how old are you"

"You keep playing games with me and I kill you".

"Mmmm the morrigan getting feisty".

Evony's assistant walked in and told her someone wanted to see her. Evony waved her off again and the assistant fleed.

"I might have to kill that assistant, she's so dry"

Michelle and Brandon walked in and looked at Evony. "Hey big sister". Michelle said.

"What the hell are you doing here". Evony asked.

"I told you I need your help".

"Well I don't want to help".

Michelle looked at Brandon. He gave her the look that said keep going. She took a deep breath.

"Look Evony I know we have some differences but I really need help". Michelle said.

Evony looked at her. "No because you're a dumbass". Evony said

Michelle looked at Brandon giving him "the I can't take this anymore" look

"What the hell is your problem". Michelle asked. "You can't help your own sister when I need your help".

Evony laughed.

"What's so funny". Michelle was getting mad. She did nothing to her sister. She was really worried that she might not find her daughter, Mikka.

"It's just funny that you think I would help your ass". Evony had a smirk on her face.

Michelle ran towards Evony but Brandon caught her. "You know what, fuck you always hated me". Michelle said. Brandon still had a hold on her because he knew she was upset. "If your niece dies you'll die to". Michelle shook Brandon off. "That's not a threat it's a promise".

Michelle and started to walk out the door and Lauren entered. When they exited Lauren looked at Evony. "Who are they".

"No one". Evony said. "What do you want".

"Oh uh I was just giving you the results". Lauren handed them to Evony.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis you can leave now".

Lauren left and Vex started to talk. "Did you know Michelle had a kid"

"I had no idea".

"So are you going to help her".

"She should have kept up with her child or she shouldn't have got knocked up"

"I don't think she could get knocked up by Brandon if they are married"

Evony looked at Vex in the corner of her eyes. "Whatever".

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I just want to ask if you could review to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle was sitting at the dinner table with her husband. She wasn't really eating, she lost her appetite because she had to yell at Evony. She also couldn't get her mind off of her daughter.

"You haven't eaten anything". Brandon said.

"I'm not hungry". Michelle looked at the chair where her daughter sat. "And I just want to see Mikka again". She started to cry and Brandon walked over to her to comfort.

"Mikka is very strong". Brandon said.

"But who would take her, she a lovable person".

"They probably want her because of that".

Michelle then remembered something. "She barely has her powers, Brandon what are we going to do". She put her face in his shoulder. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, it was a message from Evony.

"What is it". Brandon asked.

"It's Evony she wants to see me tomorrow at her house".

"See I told you she would help"

Michelle got up from her seat. "Or she wants to kill me". Brandon stood up and smiled.

"Don't think like that".

"You're right". Michelle agreed. "But if she tries something I'll bust her ass"

"Why are you all of a sudden cursing"

"I told its Evony she's got me messed up".

Michelle grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. She was about to wash them but Brandon said he would do it. She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. She went in her daughter's room and sat on the bed. She looked around the room and started to cry. She couldn't take not being able to see Mikka. She lied down on top on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Morning**

Michelle woke up, to see Brandon smiling at her.

"I was going to tell you that you were sleeping in the incorrect bed but You know".

Michelle laughed. He was trying to make her laugh. "Don't worry". He said. "We'll find her"

"I know but I just wish she would walk through the door and say I'm ok".

* * *

"Ughh". Evony made a noise.

"What". Vex said

"I can't believe I decided to help her". Evony said. "It's your fucking fault".

"How is it mine lady".

"You're the one the one that asked me if I was going to help". Evony Sat on her desk. "So it's your fault".

Vex walked closer to her and made sure that they touched.

"Why are you touching me".

"The morrigan needs some fun".

"Mmm I do". Evony whispered. "But not with you, I'll have some fun with my sister"

"Do you mean having sex with her".

Evony grabbed her bag and looked at Vex. "Whatever makes you happy".

Vex grinned. "Can I watch".

"You're such a fucking freak". She threw the keys at him. "Make sure you lock up". She walked out of her office. She had to meet her sister.

* * *

Evony was sitting on her couch waiting on her sister. Every minute she would check her watch, she was very impatient when it came to her sister. She shouldn't have told Michelle to come. She didn't want to see or have anything to do with her. Her door bell rang and she opened the door and of course seen Michelle.

"You're late". Evony said

"No I came at the time you told me to come". Michelle walked in and faced Evony. "So what am I doing here".

"Do you remember how mom taught us how to greet to each other".

"Wait am I here because of that".

Evony grabbed Michelle and kissed her on the lips.

Michelle pulled away. "Brandon would kill you if he seen us doing this".

"Well that ass isn't here and you always loved to follow your mom's rules"

"She's your mom to".

"Whatever". Evony walked over to a bottle of champagne and she poured some champagne into two glasses. "You look sexy". She was looking at Michelle's dress. It was black, tight and it was knee length. Evony gave her a glass. "What no thank you".

"Thank you". Michelle said softly. "Now what am I doing here".

Evony rolled her eyes. "Shit, you're no fun".

"Do you think this is fun, my daughter is missing and you're talking about fun".

Evony took a sip of her champagne. "How old is she".

Michelle sighed. "She's 16".

"Does she look like his dumb ass or your dumb ass".

Michelle needed to calm down. She was doing this for her daughter. She wasn't going to think about Nonsense. She would do anything to get Mikka back.

"She looks like me and I'm not a dumb ass, I mean I was the one that finished college". Evony just stared at Michelle. Michelle's eyes followed Evony to the couch.

"Well aren't you going to sit, God you act like you're a stranger".

Michelle sat next to Evony. "Well I am because I haven't seen you in forever".

Evony got closer to Michelle. "You're my baby".

"Ugh I'm not your baby".

"Well when you were a little girl you loved for me to call you baby".

"Well I'm not little anymore".

Evony placed her fingers on Michelle's arm. "You know I love to crawl under your skin".

"Stop". Michelle said but Evony keep going. "Quit it".

"I'm not going to lie you have grown, you look like a sexy ass".

Michelle didn't even bother to face Evony. "What am I supposed to be flattered".

Evony put her hand up to Michelle's face and she made her look at her. "Of course you're supposed to be flattered". Evony kissed Michelle on the lips and smirked. "You always loved when I kissed you".

"I use to". Michelle reminded. "And this isn't about me".

"Of course it is". Evony got up and looked at Michelle. "So what do you want to do".

Michelle looked confused. "You're supposed to be helping me find my daughter, you text me to come here so you could help me".

"I text you yes, but I still didn't say I was going to help".

Michelle had a rage inside her that had to come out. "No helping cruel ass bitch".

"My little sister cursing never heard that before".

"It's you, you make me do this".

"I can't make you do anything".

Michelle closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "You better watch your ass". She opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Michelle walked in her house and all the lights were off. She walked upstairs and went to her room. She hung up her coat and put her. She ran her bath water and she took off her clothes and stepped in. She closed her eyes and opened them, hearing a noise. She looked at the door and seen Brandon standing.

"I thought you were sleeping".

"I was but my mind told me to wake up because a beautiful woman was here". He grabbed a chair and sat next to his wife. "So how did it go"

Michelle sighed. "We didn't even talk about Mikka much".

"You were there for a long time what did you guys do".

"We…uh kissed a little".

"What!?"

"Calm down but I'm not going to lie I do miss that Evony"

"What do you mean, she was always mean to you"

"I know but she at least cared a little, maybe I did do something to her that made her mad at me"

"Don't say that you didn't do anything".

"I don't know Brandon I think there is something I'm missing".

Brandon kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm sure you didn't do anything".


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be talking about where Michelle's daughter is. In case you don't know her daughter's name it is Mikka and she is 16. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mikka woke up in a black room. It had a bed and a dresser. She looked around, not knowing where she was. She slowly walk towards the door and tried to to see if the door would open but it didn't. She tried again and again. She started to beat on the door, yelling trying to get out. She finally stopped and looked at dresser. It had pictures of her she didn't even know about and it also had her favorite makeup. She looked at the bed. It had her sheets on the bed. She looked around and seen a camera looking at her.

"Let me out". She screamed. "Let me out".

She sat on the bed and wondered what was she doing here. All she remembered was she was home alone and then she woke up here. She didn't want to be here. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to her face and started to cry. She wanted to see her parents.

"Who ever you are my parents will find you". Mikka said. She heard a noise and she looked at the door. A slot opened and a tray of food entered. She stared and looked away. She didn't know who this person was and she definitely wasn't going to eat the food. The slot opened again and it was a set of clothes. She looked at them and picked them up and it had a note on it. It said:

_I just wanted to give you some night clothes. I hope you love you bed and dresser and I also decorated your bathroom. I can't wait to see you my love._

"who is this creep". She said to herself. She opened the bathroom door and checked to see if there were cameras watching her. Although someone trapped her in a room it wasn't a bad room. It looked pretty decent. She undressed and put on the clothes she was given. She looked at the counter,perfumes and more make up. She walked back in to the room and seen another note on the bed. She didn't hear anyone come in. It said:

_I hope __the bed is very comfortable for you. I had made special just for you. Soon I hope I can sleep with you._

Mikka shivered. "Who is this person". She got in the bed and closed her eyes.

"Someone get me out of here". She whispered.

* * *

**The next day**

Mikka woke up, still having a case of the sleepy eyes. She seen someone in her room but she though she was dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and she jumped because it was a woman in her room. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning". The woman said

"Are you the one who's been watching me and giving me the notes". Mikka asked.

"No but Madame Victoria is going to want to see you".

"But what if I'm not like that".

The woman smiled and walked over to Mikka. She put her hand on Mikka's face.

"Whatever Madame Victoria wants she gets". She said. "Now you have to get up you don't want to keep her waiting. You Need to take a bath. Do you want me to bathe you".

"Uhh no thank you I got it". Mikka said.

The woman nodded, told her she would be back and left. Mikka thought the woman was crazy, asking her if she needed help bathing. She wasn't lazy and then it was a woman who was writing the notes. She took off her clothes and stepped in the shower. The hot water hitting her chart made her feel so good. When she finished she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel and walked in the bedroom. She was about to find some clothes but there wasn't a closet.

"No trying to be annoying here but I have no clothes". She yelled at the ceiling hoping someone could hear her. She Sat on the bed and sighed. She didn't want to meet this Madame Victoria that woman told her about.

The same woman she was talking to before walked in with close in her hands. "She told me to bring you some clothes for right now and tonight. She will meet you in a few and tell you what's going to happen".

"Wait". But before Mikka could say anything else the woman left. She put on black leggings and and a strapless shirt. She put on the heels that was given to her. She sat at the dresser and looked at herself. She decided to put on a little make up.

"I hope you are happy with the room".

The voice made Mikka jump. She didn't hear anyone walk in. She turned around and seen a tall brunette smiling at her.

"Are you Madame Victoria".

"Yes and you're Mikka".

"How do you know my name".

Victoria ignored the question. "So how is the room".

"Why aren't there any Windows?"

"There isn't anything to see but me".

"Why can't I have my phone".

"Because all you need to talk to is me". Victoria said.

"What that's not fair".

Madame had a straight face. "Look all you need is me".

"What about my parents".

"Forget your parents".

"So what am I supposed to call you".

Madame Victoria walked towards Mikka. "Anything you want". She kissed her on the lips and left the room leaving Mikka wondering what she did. That woman just kissed her and left and then she had to see her again for dinner. She never seen this woman in her life and that was a fact. What did this woman want with her?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be Mikka and Madame Victoria at dinner. I did say other characters in this story and there will be. Oh and please review I really love when you review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is still about Mikka and really meeting the person who took her. On the next chapter it will go back to Evony and her sister. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikka was in the dark black room laying on the bed. She had nothing to do and it was killing her. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She got up and looked around. She started to pace back and forth in the room. The door opened and she seen the same woman walking in. The woman smiled at her.

"Madame Victoria can't wait to see you again". The woman said.

"Oh goodie". Mikka said sarcastically.

"Madame Victoria said you're a different. She excused your attitude, she knows it's hard". The woman put her hands on Mikka's shirt to unbuttoned them but Mikka stopped her.

"What are you doing".

"I'm undressing you". The woman said.

"I can do it myself".

"But Madame wants me to look at you". The woman started to unbutton Mikka's shirt and she took it off. She looked at her body. "Madame Victoria is sorry for these scars she didn't have any other way to bring you here"'

"What about hey come with me". Mikka said sarcastically.

The smiled a little smile and she got a cloth and rubbed it on Mikka which made her jump.

"What's on that".

The woman ignored the question. "Let's get you dressed".

"What's up with ignoring my questions". Mikka said under her breath.

"Take off your pants". The woman said and Mikka obeyed.

The woman did Mikka's hair and make up. Then she helped her put on her corset dress. Mikka looked in the mirror. She looked like a whole different person. He woman tightened her corset which made her cough a little.

"Sorry". The woman said.

"What's your name". Mikka asked

"It's Tiffany".

"Well Tiffany what am I doing here".

"She chose you".

"But why".

"Only she can answer that". Tiffany let go and looked at Mikka in the mirror. "But I'm pretty sure she picked you for a good reason. Come on now we don't want to keep her waiting".

Mikka looked at herself one last time in the mirror and walked towards the door.

"I bet you two will have fun tonight". Tiffany said.

Fun, Mikka thought. What did she mean by fun? Mikka followed Tiffany. Mikka was thinking about running when she had the chance, but it wouldn't work because she wasn't in running away clothes and they would catch her. Also if Victoria really wanted her she would find her again. She just continued to follow until they stopped. She seen Victoria sitting down smiling at her.

"You are dismissed". Tiffany nodded and exited. "And you are beautiful". She to Mikka.

"Thanks".

"Come sit I don't bite".

Mikka slowly walked over to Victoria and sat besides her.

"You didn't eat the last time food was given to you. Are you still going not going to eat, you must be hungry". Mikka didn't say anything. Victoria lifted Mikka's chin up. "I'm sorry for what I said in the morning, I was just letting you know that you don't need anyone but me".

"I don't even know you".

"You will eventually".

"What did she mean by fun".

Victoria smiled. "Are you a virgin".

"Why does that matter"

"I want to know if you have experience". Victoria said. "You probably are".

Mikka frowned. "What's that suppose to mean".

"I didn't mean to make you angry I was just saying you look pure".

"Are you pure". Mikka wasn't trying to get on Victoria's bad side but she wasn't trying to get on her good side either.

"Sadly I'm not, that's why I need you".

"You don't need me you can be impure by yourself". Mikka said angrily.

Victoria had a straight face. "I know you are confused and angry that's why I'm letting your attitude pass".

"I'm far from angry".

Victoria got up from her chair and walked out the dining room. Mikka was left there with a rage inside her. If only she could run away.

"It's time to go back to your room ma'am". A different woman said.

Mikka looked at the woman and nodded. She got up and the woman lead her to her room. The woman opened the and Mikka walked in. Th woman quickly shut the door and Mikka turned around to face the door. She walked towards the door and tried to open it but she couldn't. She walked to Sat down and looked at the mirror. She started to take off the make up. She put her head on the table.

She took a while to calm down and she made a decision. If she wanted to survive she had to play nice. She got up and walked towards the door and banged on the door.

"I'm sorry, let me out". She yelled. She sighed and fell on the bed. Did she mess it up already? Was it over for her? She didn't know what to do. Someone opened the door and she seen that it was Tiffany.

"Madame Victoria wants to see you in her bedroom".

Mikka nodded.

"Well we need to get you ready".

"No more make up". Mikka said.

"What do you mean".

"If she wants the real me…then she has to see the real me".

Tiffany nodded and started taking off Mikka's dress. When she did she gave Mikka black see through bra and panties with a robe. She put it on and some heels.

"Madame Victoria will love that". Tiffany said. "Now you need to behave because she has become very impatient with you".

Mikka nodded and followed Tiffany. She walked upstairs. When they made it Tiffany knocked on the door and Victoria said come in. Tiffany opened the door.

"Are you not coming with me".

"Only you". Tiffany said and she walked away.

Mikka walked in slowly and seen Victoria sitting in her bed. "Close the door behind you". Madame Victoria said and Mikka obeyed.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me again". Mikka said.

"I'm surprised to".

Mikka had to remember to be

to play nice. "I'm sorry for acting that way". Mikka said.

"Come here". Victoria commanded. Mikka walked on the side of the bed that was empty. She got on top of the bed and sat besides Victoria. Victoria put her finger under Mikka's chin and made her face her.

"I see you aren't wearing make up".

"I'm giving you the real me". Mikka said sweetly.

"I like the real you". Victoria pushed the covers off of her and she sat on top of Mikka while Mikka was sitting in the bed. She had on the same lace bra and panties as Mikka. She untied Mikka's robe, opening it looking at Mikka's breast. "Are you really a virgin". Mikka nodded and Victoria smiled.

Mikka was a virgin but it wasn't like she never kissed a guy. She was old enough to know what to do but she never found the right one to do it with.

"Well I guess I need to see if it's true". Victoria said.

"Or we can just talk".

"Talk". Victoria repeated. "Do you really want to do that".

"I don't know what I want to do".

Victoria kissed Mikka on the lips. She took off her and Mikka's robe. "We can talk If you like". Victoria's nails were touching Mikka's stomach. "Your desires are welcomed here".

"So who are you". Mikka asked.

"I'm queen and I need someone with me". Victoria said.

"Why me".

"You are the chosen one". Victoria said. "Now for my desire".

"What is it".

"You". She put her fingers on Mikka's face and put her face close to Mikka's acting like she's going to kiss her.

"If you want to kiss me then why don't you". Mikka said with her eyes closed.

"All I needed was a go". Victoria said. She kissed Mikka and bit Mikka's lip.

"I thought you said you didn't bite".

"I do in bed". Victors traced her fingers along Mikka's panty line. "I know you've never been with a girl".

"I thought you were a woman". Mikka said.

Victoria put her finger on Mikka's lips. "Shh".

"I'm trying to be a good girl but my desire is to talk to you not sex".

"But my desire is sex so we have to do both".

"You can do yours anytime".

"You're right". Victoria said. "Since you're not going anywhere".

Victoria got off of Mikka and sat besides her. Mikka looked at her. "Do you know what I am". Mikka said.

"You're a leanan sidhe".

"I'm a bad person". Mikka put her head down.

Victoria put Mikka's head up. "You're not a bad person unless you want to be".

"My mom's sister is".

"That's her, you have a pure heart I can feel it". Victoria kissed Mikka and Mikka suddenly kissed back. She put her hands on Victoria's face and kept going. Victoria pulled away and looked at Mikka.

"You're a virgin".Victoria said

"I didn't say I didn't know how to kiss".

* * *

**Morning**

Mikka woke up laying alone. She looked around the room, no one. She hoped they didn't do anything. She got out of the bed and found the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair. She found a note on the sink. It said:

_I had fun last night. Meet me outside I have something for you to wear on the chair. _

_-Madame Victoria_

Mikka put the note down and got in the shower. When she finished she stepped out and wrapped up. She walked towards the chair and seen a dress. It was peach flared dress. She put it on and looked at her self in the mirror and she touched the dress, admiring herself. There was a soft knock and it made Mikka jump.

"Sorry if I scared you". Tiffany said.

"That's okay"

"You look beautiful".

"Thanks".

Tiffany smiled. "Well Madame is ready to see you".

Mikka walked out the door and she looked at Tiffany. "Are you not coming with me".

"She said you can go alone. You must have gained her trust".

"Well where are you going".

"I need to attend to my duties". After she said that she left.

Mikka started to walk downstairs. The house looked different in the sun. It looked beautiful. She kept walking and she seen the front door. Her fingers wiggled. She looked around and nobody was there. This was her chance to run but for some reason she didn't. She turned around and started to walk again. She seen the back door and opened it. She walked outside and seen Victoria sitting down. She kept walking until Victoria noticed her.

"Good morning". Victoria said.

"Good morning". Mikka said back.

"Sit down".

Mikka Sat down at the table.

"Your eyes looks different". Mikka said

"They change in the light". Victoria

A man walked up to Victoria and sat down a cup a tea. "Here you go Madame Victoria".

"Thank you Thomas".

"Would you like anything". He asked Mikka.

"No thank you". Mikka said giving a little smile.

"You may be dismissed". Victoria said. Thomas nodded and walked away.

"So how was sleep". Victoria asked.

"It was great". Mikka responded. "So what did we do last night".

"If you're thinking we had sex we didn't just as you asked".

"Right because we can do it another time".

"Well we can't do it if you're trying to run away".

Mikka had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean".

"I mean I seen you looking at the front door. You had the look on your face like you needed to open the door so you could run".

"But I didn't". Mikka said

"But you want to. So run.". Victoria said. "Go ahead leave".

"You'll just find me again". Mikka said through her clenched teeth.

"You're right, but doesn't mean you shouldn't try".

"Why would I want to".

Victoria had a smirk on her face. "To interest me".

"Well I'm not going to run".

"Good choice".

Victoria got up to walk away but Mikka grabbed her arm. She stood up and looked Victoria in the eye.

"I'm not your entertainment". Mikka said.

Victoria smiled. "You already are". Victoria simply walked away.

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it and it was really long. Let me know if I should start making chapters this long or should I just stay the same lengthy. I am always open for suggestions. Oh and please check out my poll I have on my profile. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is the sixth chapter of Lost without her and I hope you like it so far. I told you in the last chapter it was going to go back to Evony and her sister so it will. Also Lauren and Bo will be in this chapter, so let me stop talking and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bo walked in the dark fae compound. She didn't like to be here but she was just here to see Lauren and us she was bored because Kenzi was sick today. She walked into the lab and seen Lauren working on something. She slowly walked up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Hey Lauren". Bo said

"Hi Bo". She said back. "You know I'm working".

"Yeah I know".

"Where's Kenzi".

"Oh she's still at the clubhouse, she was sick".

Lauren nodded and went back to work. Bo walked to other side to look at Lauren 's face.

"Are you okay".

"Yeah… it's just that the other day I seen a woman in Evony's office and she looked pissed".

"Who's never pissed at Evony".

"No she looked looked like she was about to rip Evony's head off, some guy had to hold her back".

"Well no one likes Evony you know that". Bo said

"I know but she, I don't know".

"Well maybe you should ask her".

Lauren smiled. "Maybe we should talk to her".

"We, but I don't like her".

"Bo".

Bo sighed. "Fine let's make this quick though".

Bo and Lauren walked to Evony's office and they opened the door. Evony grinned.

"Dr Lewis". Evony grabbed. She then saw Bo walk in. "Oh and Bo".

"Trust me I didn't want to be here". Bo said

"Then why are you".

"Because Lauren wanted me to". Bo crossed her arms. "Besides Lauren wants to ask you a question".

Evony looked at Lauren. "What is it".

Lauren didn't really know how to come out and say it. She knew she shouldn't just ask right away but she couldn't take forever either.

"Well I just wanted to know um well who".

"She wanted to know who was that woman yesterday". Bo said helping Lauren with her words.

"That's not of your damn business". Evony said.

"Hey you don't have to yell we just wanted to know".

Evony leaned back in her chair and thought about something. "Well I'll tell you if you me a favor".

"What kind of favor". Bo asked.

"Just a small favor".

"Then tell us who the woman is".

"That woman you want to know about is my sister and she needs help".

"What the hell".

"You have a sister". Lauren said.

"Yes and now for my favor".

Bo looked confused. "Wait you want your favor now".

"Yes". Evony said. "I need you to help her".

"Why us". Bo shouted.

"Because". Evony said.

"Fine but what help does she need".

"Oh I don't know something about her daughter missing blah blah blah". Evony got a pen and paper and started to write. She stood up and gave Bo the paper. "Oh and your gang can help or whatever".

Evony was about to leave when Bo called her. "Where are you going".

"I'm a busy woman that's why I can't help my sister". Then she smirked. "Oh and because I don't want to help her". She left her office and left Lauren and Bo in shock.

"She has a sister". Bo said.

"What's that". Lauren asked looking at the paper.

"I guess it's where she lives".

* * *

Lauren and Bo walked up to the doorsteps and rang the doorbell. A man with brown hair answered the door and he looked at them.

"Who are you".

"The morrigan sent us". Lauren said. She remembered him. He was the man they was holding Evony's sister back from killing Evony.

"What did Evony send you for".

"To help you". Lauren said.

Lauren seen a woman making her way to the door. "Brandon who's at the door". Lauren heard the woman say. The woman walked up to the door and seen Lauren and Bo. "Who are you"

"The morrigan sent us to help you".

"Help us what". The woman said.

"Find your daughter".

"I don't need your help, why can't my bitch of a sister help". She raised her voice.

"Look lady your sister told us to come over here and help". Bo said matching her tone.

Michelle shot a look at Bo. Lauren decided to calm them down.

"Look I think your sister is helping by sending us". Lauren said calmly.

"Michelle maybe she's right ok, maybe Evony is helping". Brandon said.

"Well it's a weird way of showing that she's helping". Michelle looked back at Bo and Lauren. "Come in".

Bo and Lauren followed them to the couch. Michelle and Brandon had a seat.

"Have a seat". Brandon said gesturing at the couch in front of them. Bo and Lauren sat down. Lauren looked at Michelle. She had brown skin, but she looked fairly like Evony.

"I'm Brandon and this is my wife Michelle". The man said.

"So how can you help me". Michelle asked.

"Well first what is your daughter's name". Lauren said. They both agreed that Lauren would be doing most of the talking.

"Her name is Mikka and she is 16".

"Do you think someone would take her".

"No, no I don't". Michelle said holding back her tears.

"Well do you think someone took interest in her".

"Well there is one person". Michelle said. "His name is Robert".

"Where is Robert".

"I don't know but he works at my talent agency".

"Do you think he took her". Lauren ask.

Michelle sighed. "I don't know, but I know he has interest in my daughter but I told him them I don't want him around my daughter".

"How does he know your daughter". Bo said finally saying something.

"I took her to her to my talent agency a couple of times, other fae works there. I just wanted to show her what she would be doing when she grew up".

"Well can we talk to Robert". Lauren asked.

"Yes, since I don't know where he lives you can come to my agency tomorrow".

"Ok". Bo and Lauren said.

"I'm really glad you came". Brandon said.

"You're welcome". Lauren said. Bo and Lauren got up and walked to the door and Michelle followed them. She opened the door to let them out.

"Thank you for coming and I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'm just scared". Michelle said

"We get it". Bo said

"Once again thank you and can you give a message to Evony". Michelle said. Lauren nodded. "Tell her she better bring her ass to my talent agency or her ass is grass".

Bo and Lauren walked out the door and no looked back at Michelle. "By the way we are Bo and Lauren".

* * *

**The next day **

Michelle was at her talent agency. She looked in the mirror and moved her hair out the way and she sighed. Luckily she didn't have any meetings today. She still couldn't stop thinking about Robert. She knew he liked her daughter but she didn't think he would kidnap her. She heard a knock on her office door. She opened it and seen Bo and a petite girl.

"Come in". Michelle said. They walked in. "Where is Lauren".

"She had to work and this is my best friend kenzi, she's really good with investigating".

"So this is an investigation". Michelle said.

"Yes". Kenzi said. "Bo told me when need to talk to a guy name Robert".

"Yes you are and is she supposed to be coming, you know Evony".

"I don't know but we told her what you said".

"Follow me". Michelle walked out her office while Bo and kenzi followed. When Michelle stopped and pointed at a man. "He's Robert, you guys can question him but don't be to harsh on him".

"Aww" kenzi groaned.

"I mean it I still need him to work here". Michelle said. "Now if you need anything I'll be in my office". Michelle walked off.

When Michelle left Bo began to talk. "So no harshness".

"Not even a little".

"No kenzi you heard what she said".

"When did you ever start following rules".

"Since when it involved a child".

They both walked up to Robert. "Hey buddy want to talk to you". Kenzi said.

"Who are you". Robert said.

"The question is who are you". Kenzi said pointing her finger in his shoulder.

"Kenzi".

"Sorry". Kenzi said.

"Anyway, Michelle wanted us to talk to you".

"About what".

"About her daughter". Kenzi said. "Do you know where she is".

Robert looked confused. "What do you mean".

"Her daughter is missing and we think you took her". Kenzi said straightforward.

"No we don't". Bo reassured. "Michelle just knows that you have taken a liking to her daughter".

"Yeah she told me not to bother daughter, I am to old".

"Is that what she said". Kenzi asked

"Oh no, I mean she says things in the nicest way but I know it's because I am old".

"Well thank you for talking".

"You're welcome".

Bo and kenzi walked away.

"I think he's lying". Kenzi said

"What do you mean".

"I think we should follow him".

"We have to ask Michelle. I need to know if it's ok, remember she needed him here".

Kenzi looked at Bo. "So…is Michelle like Evony"

"Yeah I guess, I mean she is much nice but a leanan sidhe yes"

* * *

Michelle was still in her office. She went back to looking at the mirror. Why did she have to look like her sister. Her phone rang and she immediately answered it.

"Hello".

"Hey babe". Brandon said on the other line. "I have some bad news".

"No goods news".

"No". He said and began talking. "My job wants me travel".

Michelle sighed. "Really".

"Yes, I won't go if you don't want me to".

"No no go". Michelle said trying to sound happy. "It's probably for a good reason".

"But what about Mikka".

"I'll find her, you just go ok". Michelle said. "When are you leaving".

"Right now". He said

"Great". She said. "Have fun ok". She hung up the phone before he could answer.

She put her phone away and looked back in the mirror. She seen a tear coming down her face. She was losing everyone. Her daughter was missing and her husband was traveling and she didn't know how long he would be gone.

"Beautiful". Evony said. Michelle seen her reflection in the mirror and she turned around. "Hi". Evony waved.

"What are you doing here".

"You told me to come". Evony said still having a smirk on her face. "You said and I quote my ass is grass".

Michelle looked back at the mirror. "I'm surprised you came you never listen to me".

Evony walked closer to Michelle. Close enough that there bodies were touching. Evony started touching Michelle's hair.

"I heard you and Brandon talking, having relationship problems".

"No, he is going on a business trip".

Evony put her mouth up to Michelle's ear. "You know what that means don't you".

"Stop it Evony". Michelle turned around and their lips were almost touching so Michelle quickly moved away. "Just stop trying to mess with me".

"I'm not trying to mess with you".

"The hell you are".

Evony grabbed Michelle's hands. "Remember all those good times we had".

"Yeah when".

"Remember when we were teens and we use to play mommy and daddy". Evony said. "And you were the sexy mom". Evony pulled her into a kiss and Michelle pulled away.

"Quit the bullshit and find my daughter". Michelle walked out of her office and left Evony grinning".

Michelle walked into the foyer and seen Kenzi and Bo standing. She walked up to them so she could know how it went.

"Can we spy on Robert". Kenzi said.

"Were aren't spying,we are just trying to find some evidence".

"I, I don't care".

"Are you okay". Bo said.

"Uh yeah I'm just I have to go but you guys do whatever you need to do". Michelle was about to walk away but Bo called her.

"Did Evony come".

"Uh no she didn't but it's ok". Michelle stretched a smile on her face and started walking away.

"I just hope we find her". Bo said

"Yep kiddo me too".

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update last week but it was so much stuff going on. Anyways I wanted to write more but I can't because I was so occupied. I am also going to be occupied this week to so...sorry. Don't worry though because of course I will continue. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Xoxo, hugs and kisses ;)**


End file.
